


The Heart Asks Pleasure First

by ASSD



Series: Bromance: Not the kind of novel ASSD part [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊格西從電話客服員口中得知專線的祕密後，鼓起了勇氣，將等待化為成熟的諾言。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Asks Pleasure First

**Author's Note:**

> 使用中文譯名。  
> 電話客服員為非常擦邊的0.5%原作+99.5%自創角，請注意。

伊格西輕敲門，靜待裡頭回應，才得以小心翼翼地進入房間。

比起金士曼的餐室，這間房更狹小些，大約僅有四分之一的容量，但也因此具有溫馨的感覺。墨綠為底的壁紙上掛滿大大小小的相框，黃昏的殘光透著一扇窗漫入室內，將窗簾的影子烙在柚木桌上的轉盤式電話機。

一名紅髮少婦端坐在桌前，些許疲倦地撓著盤起的髮絲，另隻手不間斷地在螢幕鍵盤上敲打著。

「加拉哈德？」

停下動作，見到進門的人感到有些訝異。

而站在門口的青年顯得有些侷促，最後乾笑幾聲：「伊格西，我現在下班了。」

「伊格西。」從善如流的女士招了招手，要對方先暫坐在桌前的布紋沙發上，「等等，再記一下幾筆單，就會是安了。」

「好的，伊萊恩。」青年勾起嘴角，順手拿起擱在一旁的太陽報。

新任的加拉哈德算是常造訪客服室的金士曼，無論是開完會等待亞瑟的空檔，亦或是發現新奇的東西想與人分享，他總會來到這間小房，與裡頭忙碌的紅髮女士聊個幾句。

輸入完最後一筆資料，安揉了揉痠疼的肩，毫無形象的伸個懶腰，「所以什麼事，伊格西？」

「呃……。」棕髮青年眨眨眼，傾向前拉近兩人距離，壓低音量：「我有些問題，關於這個。」

謹慎且小心地，攤開緊握的拳，一枚小小的勳章出現於寬厚的手掌中。

女人露出了然的笑。

「牛津鞋不是雕花鞋。」

感到有些羞赧地低下頭，但堅持問出自己心中的困惑，「前陣子妳提過這是專線。」

「是的，它是。」覆上對方攤在桌上的掌心，挑起勳章靈巧的翻了個面，輕撫過上頭的刻文，「每當有遺憾發生時，會依造當天的日期設定一個專線，以提供將來的協助。」

「這是屬於安文的日期，伊格西。」將對方的手闔上，輕拍下，「且這也是哈利僅有的一條專線。」

身為專線客服的安有著極其柔軟的嗓音，伴隨著迷人的腔調，望向伊格西的綠眼帶著溫柔。

「所以，我……。」

女人點著頭，鼓勵著青年繼續述說。

「我剛從工作手冊發現，這種專線具有監視的功能。」別開視線，顯得有點無措，「噢！」

「啊，抱歉。」出自緊張，不小心將指甲掐入對方的手，安以輕咳聲掩飾失態，「對，為了能即時處理個案的需求，我們會提供需要的金士曼這項服務。」

感到莫名尷尬的兩人對看了一眼，笑了出來。

「所以……？」

「是的，伊格西。」

「噢，天啊！」

青年不禁將臉埋入手中，顯得有些扭捏，「難怪蘿西總說妳對我偏心。」

「畢竟，我們等了你很久。」

天色已昏沉，女人起身拉上背後的簾幕，並將其中一個相框內的照片轉成顯示幕模式，裡頭皆是過去的伊格西。

「過去加拉哈……現任亞瑟出完任務，第一件事就是向我詢問這條專線。」輕笑道，指尖在控制盤上靈巧的跳動著，對所有影像拉近拉遠，進行快速的剪輯與跳播，「他跟我也曾在這間房，就跟此時的我們一樣，看著顯示幕的你，然後安靜地等待一通電話。」

「但你總是如此堅強，使得所有期待屢屢落空。」

影像中的主角愣愣地看著過去的自己，那些皆是很久之前、早已泛黃的回憶，失去父親後在學校被排擠、嘲笑的小孩，受創極深以至於無法給於自己太多愛母親，然後是進入體操隊表現優異的少年，當以為一切開始好轉，迎面而來的卻是酗酒販毒的繼父……。

「你們都知道。」

安點了點頭，露出苦澀的笑，「我們都看著。」

「謝謝。」

不知怎地，伊格西竟只能找到這個回答。

「伊格西，接到你電話的那天。」停頓幾秒，深深吸口氣，「你知道強忍著興奮但還是要等待那句暗語的我有多心急嗎？」

「而且更誇張的是，當我轉接給加拉哈德，他竟已在找你的路上了。」像是想到當初的畫面，又好氣又好笑的歎道：「讓我一個人在這小房間憋著，真不爽。」

環顧這小小的客服室，褐髮青年試圖想像當時的情景，不由得笑出聲來。

「安，謝謝妳。」他誠心誠意地道謝，感到無比輕鬆愉悅。

「不過他因此欠我一次，」加快手中影片的速度，像是刻意要找尋出某個重要片段，「你看看這些。」

伊格西睜大眼，然後不可克制地驚叫出來。

「他偷偷幫你報了每個仇，你知道他並不怎麼能沉住氣。」十分滿意青年的反應，安狡然一笑，「當然，梅林無限提供的失憶針也幫了點小忙。」

「你們真是他媽的，天呀。」笑到無法自己，青年眼底泛著淚，「我真的不知該怎麼說……你們……我。」

關上螢幕，開啟燈，鵝黃的光線柔軟了視覺中每一條稜線，安將手搭上青年的肩，偏著頭露出真誠的關懷，「對我們，你不用說什麼。」

「但是，我知道你有話想對他說，對吧？」

在少婦幾乎看穿一切的綠眸凝視下，伊格西稍稍僵硬起來，「這……我……，我不確定他……。」

「他一直在等你，伊格西。」輕推下對方的肩，了然一笑，「沒有回答也是一種回答。」

「且這已是所有金士曼成員都知道的事實，因此這個賭盤才永遠開不起。」對於青年的遲疑，安不怎麼淑女地翻個白眼。

「但是，我……。」

「12.19.97。」不耐煩地唸到，踱步到青年身後，打開方才一直緊閉的門，「就在哈利‧哈特接任亞瑟的那天，他將此專線設為家屬聯絡用。」

轉過頭，看向站在門邊自信滿滿的女人。

「還是那句？」

「向來如此。」

得到回答的青年起身，頓覺得心裡的巨石瞬間減輕了不少。

※※※

逕自推開餐室的門，就算方才經過一針強心劑的施打，仍顯得有些猶疑。

「哈利？」

「你又忘了敲門了，伊格西。」拿著報紙，悶悶的聲音從紙頁後傳出。

「喔對，抱歉。」

聽到對方反常的道歉，飛快的放下手中報紙，皺起眉問：「怎麼了？」

青年沒有回答，僵硬地向前，落座於自己專屬的位置上，「不，我……，呃……，好吧。」

伸出手，將緊握於掌心的徽章展示在於對方面前。

男人沒有回應，帶著笑，以眼神提醒青年繼續。

「你開啟了監視，卻從未主動聯繫。」不太自在地閃躲對方眼神中的好奇，伊格西低下頭視線更好落在那枚小小的徽章上。

「承諾是重要的，」一如往常般正式卻帶點距離的回答，以那沉厚的嗓音，「在你們提出需要前，不得插手。」

「那假若我在更早之前打給你，你會如何處置。」接著詢問，試圖掩蓋些微的失落，「你還會……這樣對我嗎？」

「我認為一切不會有所變化，儘管時間軸往前移置任何一步。」回話裡藏著掩飾不住的笑。

但青年有點不能接受那制式的回答：「又或是，如果我從來沒使用這支專線？」

「但你還是撥了。」

攤於在桌的手帶點顫抖，男人有點不悅地覆上，扣住整個掌心，同時感到徽章嵌入彼此手中。

「哈利，我不會放手。」反握對方，越是緊張抖得越加劇烈，「你知道，對不對？我對你……。」

「伊格西。」空著的另隻手輕撫青年因握過緊而有些泛白的手，「你必須認真想過我才能答覆你。」

「就跟那他媽的專線一樣？」有些沉不住氣的低吼著：「我跟你不同，我無法如此冷靜，我不想浪費那麼多時間。」

「正是如此，所以應有更多的考慮。」縱使彼此一來一往的對話毫不留情，但兩人的手卻握得更加牢緊，「不會有其他任何的答案，伊格西，之於我，那是永恆不變的答覆，一切仍取決於你。」

青年沉默下，而後仰起頭，無比嚴肅與認真的望進對方的眼眸。

「一年多前，剛好就在這個位置上，」他放慢語速，帶點輕柔與無奈，「在喝下那杯難喝的拿破崙白蘭地後，我的回答也從未未改變。」

「我願跟隨你，哈利‧哈特。」

帶點緊張，但更多是期待，在說出隱埋在兩人心中的重擔後，倒覺得一切輕鬆了起來。他小心翼翼地觀察著對方的表情，從嚴肅到軟化，從軟化到欣喜，最終則是抹釋然的微笑。

被點名的男人沒有回答，僅僅傾向前，在青年的唇上烙印等待以久的想望。

一個嶄新的承諾，象徵對彼此的永恆與珍貴。

\--  
Fin.


End file.
